


Happy Birthday Baby

by bangchanshehe



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Idol boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: Zico your boyfriend had been distracted lately working overtime to get prepared for his comeback. And you were proud of him for being so committed, but when he misses your birthday you couldn't help but take it a bit personal.





	Happy Birthday Baby

You had been waiting and waiting all day long for a single glimpse or a mere text message from your boyfriend Zico all day long. You had plans to go to the Han River for a secret romantic date at the park with your favorite junk food, and spent most of the afternoon preparing a feast for the two of you to indulge on. However, your boyfriend had been putting most of his plans on the back burner for the preparations of his upcoming comeback.

You never had an issue with him taking priority of work, and in fact you loved seeing him so focused and in his zone while he produced and wrote songs. Seeing him so dedicated and connected to what he loved to do was one of the things that you admired the most about him. When he had a vision of what he wanted to produce he brought it to life. But, today of all days you at least hoped that he would focus some of that admirable, perfect eye sight on you.

You were turning 23 and hoped that this birthday would be spent alone with the one person who you truly loved and cared for. However, you were cuddled up on the couch with your favorite ramen watching a rom-com half on the verge of tears. Why were men in movies predicted as perfect men who would do anything at the drop of a hat for the woman that they loved, when in real life they were stubborn and-

“Hey babe I’m home” your boyfriend said coming in the door way kicking of his shoes and putting on his slippers.

He walked around the corner and saw you sitting by yourself eating ramen and watching the movie and hoped on the couch next to you. He focused on the movie trying to recognize which movie it was or what was going on in the movie, before turning to you with a small tired smile on his stupid face.

“What are you watching?” he asked

“What Are You Wearing?” you replied without any pitch or emotion

“What do you mean?” he asked confused and looking down at his sweats and hoodie.

“That’s the name of the show.” You replied with the same emotionless pitch.

Zico laughed once at his own misunderstanding and then focused on you when he noticed your lack of laughter from his foolishness or enthusiasm to see him, which was unlike you. He crunched his eyebrows together and analyzed your figure. You looked really beautiful tonight, with your hair curled and your makeup done as precisely as usual.

“Babe what’s wrong?” he asked

You slowly turned your head to face him head on and stared at him waiting for him to remember anything at all about your birthday or your plans that you had. After a few moments of his growing confusion and memory you closed your eyes and shook your head, in disbelief. How could he forget your birthday? You would have understood for him to text or call and tell you that he couldn’t make it tonight and to reschedule, but to forget about your birthday all together was unacceptable. You had been with Zico for two years and each year he made a big spectacle out of your birthday, but this year…

“Babe, talk to me and tell me what’s bothering you.” he pleaded and stuck his hand out to grab your hand.

“You want to know what’s bothering me?…” you pulled your hand away from his and saw the immediate hurt in his face by your gesture, but you didn’t care you wanted to make him feel as bad as you did for forgetting everything. “You! You are what’s bothering me! Do you have any idea how upset I was to not hear anything from you?” you yelled at him.

He shrunk back into the couch and put his hands together in front of himself. You could tell that he was uncomfortable and was nervous about your anger towards him. However, his face still portrayed confusion and anxiety from your attack. But his cluelessness only added gasoline to the fire and you were ready to explode.

“Today is my fucking birthday Woo Jiho, and you forgot all about it!” you half yelled on the verge of tears. You got up from your place on the couch and stormed off to your bedroom and shut the door behind you before throwing yourself onto the bed and curling into a ball.

You laid there for what felt like only a few minutes of silent crying before the door opened and jiho made his way over to your side of the bed and crouched down on the floor to be face to face with you. He reached out and wiped your tears that escaped and you slightly leaned into his touch.

“I am so, so sorry baby.” He said moving his hands to cradle and caress the side of your head in attempt to calm you down. “Things finally got settled today in the studio and I was so excited about everything finally coming to an end that I forgot.” He explained with a severely disappointed look on his face. “It’s not an excuse, but an explanation!” he said looking angrier and angrier by the second looking down at his shoes ashamed.

You could tell by the look on his face that he was starting to feel the guilt from missing your special day. Jiho had always taken everything very seriously when it had to do with you and you knew that he was eating himself alive on the inside. His insecurities about not being a good enough boyfriend to you were often voiced and you knew that those insecurities were having a field day on the inside.

“You should have at least text me” you barely whispered and jiho looked up at you with wide eyes

“I know, and I’m sorry. Today was supposed to be special and I’ve ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin it… it just didn’t quite go as planned.” You offered “All I wanted was to spend some time with you” you admitted

Jiho finally relaxed slightly and stood up next to you lifting the corner of the duvet asking for permission to join you in bed. You scooted over enough for the two of you to fight together if you held each other tightly and he crawled up next to you and immediately wrapped his long arms around your torso and pulled you as close to him as possible.

“I’m right here baby and you have all of my attention.” He whispered before kissing you softly on the lips.

You leaned into his kiss too weak to be able to resist him, regardless of how upset you are. He slowly started to speed up the pace of his kisses and whispered to you in-between each kiss.

“I.” kiss “Love.” kiss “You.” kiss “So.” kiss “much.”

His big, plush lips cradled your softly until his passionate kissed turned hungry and much more urgent, demanding more each time that your lips met. He began to grip onto you tighter and began to pull you as close to him as possible. You ran your fingers through his hair gently scratching his scalp as you ran your fingers through just like he likes it and he pulled your leg over his hip. He quickly flipped on his back and pulled you over with him sitting you on top of his stomach and cradled your face keeping you in place while he devoured every inch of your mouth. You slowly slid down his body and placed yourself on top of his growing bulge and grinded into him while you kissed down his neck and jaw.

Jiho quickly raised up slightly pulling his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before grabbing onto your hips and controlled you as you grinded down on his full erection. You moaned out in pleasure from the friction and in need of much more physical contact.

“Fuck…” Jiho slowly growled out at the sound of your moan and bucked up into you hard keeping you locked down in place.

You pulled of your shirt and Jiho admired the way your bra silhouetted your breasts before reaching out to pull down your pajama bottoms and your underwear. You sat up slightly and lifted each knee and leg to make yourself open and vulnerable to him.

When both were completely removed Jiho ran his hand over your pussy and stuck the tip of his finger inside of you testing how wet you were. You mewled at the contact and closed your eyes imagining being filled up by his long fingers completely. Jiho tapped your hips before trying to slide you closer to him and you followed his silent instruction. Jiho positioned himself directly under you making you sit on his face. You were flustered by the idea of sitting on him but allowed him to have his way.

His tongue firmly swiped the pull length of your pussy and you quivered at his harsh touch. You grabbed onto the top of your headboard and tried to refrain yourself from putting your full weight on him, but Jiho continued to pull you down more and more until you could feel the entire outline of his mouth and chin firmly pressed against you. Slowly he started to lick a path up your exposed womanhood before he harshly sucked on your clitoris making you squirm and growl out in pleasure. He continued to suck and lick at you stopping every once in a while to smirk up at you or finger you instead. He continued to touch you in the most intimate of ways and lap up all of your juices making loud slurping sounds and sucking on your clit only to pull away and watch as it popped from his mouth.

“Are you going to cum all over my face princess?” Jiho asked with a glistening mouth and hooded sinful eyes, while licking his lips.

“Fuck Jiho! Don’t stop!” you demanded sitting down on him more and gripping his hair with one hand while you squeezed your headboard hanging on for dear life.

He chuckled at your neediness and smacked his lips “Tell me what you want baby?” he asked wanting you to beg for it.

You gave his an angry smirk before trying to sit down on him and take control. He spanked you for your naughtiness making you jerk forward and you whined at the harsh contact on your skin.

“please” you almost growled

“Usually I would make you beg for it until you cried but since its your birthday..”

He stated before he began again starting to lick you harder and faster making your body squeeze on the inside from the building of your orgasm. Soon you started to squirm and shake violently like a woman possessed and you put both hands on either side of Jiho trying to not squeeze him with your legs. You started to pull away from him as your orgasm released but Jiho held you down by your hips and continued to lap at you like a thirsty animal until you were completely over your orgasm.

You moaned and groaned out in pleasure and grinded down on Jiho’s face trying to ride out every second of pleasure that you could. Your head fell back and you felt your body tighten intensely and then release. Jiho continued to lick up every drop of your orgasm and you twitched on top of him, completely sensitive to touch.

Jiho still holding onto your hips sat up and let you fall on your back on the bed with your legs wide open and your glistening woman hood exposed to see. He adjusted himself to sit in-between your legs and smiled down at the mess that he created with a wicked smirk.

“Tonight is all about you princess are you ready?” he asked ready to go down on you again and you covered yourself with your palm.

“Jiho, I can’t… not again.” You whined still racing with currents from your high.

“no baby, tonight I’m gonna destroy you.” he said before spreading your lips and watching your face as he bent forward and blew cold air across your swollen clit. “Happy birthday baby” he chuckled.


End file.
